


Drunken Pen

by Sharonaw17



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:16:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8846536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharonaw17/pseuds/Sharonaw17
Summary: This is just going to be a collection of my one shot drunk smut. Enjoy!





	1. Pine Danse

It was the time of year where the temperature began to drop and the air was crisp and cold. I sat in my chair that was situated in the middle of a vacant foundation in the middle of Sanctuary. A few yards away I could see Danse making way with his goal of bringing down an old pine tree. His progressed slowed because of a previous bet he had lost against Cait.

He stopped chopping before I thought he would, but it wasn’t for a break. He peeled off his red plaid flannel shirt, popping each button slowly before pulling his toned arms out of their smoldering sleeves.

That was when he caught me staring. He slowly motioned with his pointer finger to come to him. I was bottle cap to a magnet. I stood from my sun bathing spot and made my way down, closer to the bank where the tall, dark man was standing. The smell of freshly scored pine wafted towards me firs.

“Nora, would you like a try?” His words slurred slightly. As I drew closer I could smell the hops on his breath. A few empty bottles of Gwinnett Lager laid haphazardly a few feet away from him.

“If you guide me.” I said smoothly, taking the razor sharp ax from his grasp. He came around from back and cradled my hands in his. His large frame cupped me. The guided me towards the tree that was moments away from falling to the irradiated ground. I pulled back, the potential energy in his biceps could be felt through the layers of clothing that separated us.

The kinetic energy of the straight then under strikes of the ax were nothing but arousing. Danse carefully pushed me out of the way and kicked the majestic tree down, safely making it fall away from us. As the wood began to splinter, it sprayed glorious pine oil into the air. The scent invigorating every nerve in my sinuses.

Before I had a chance to recover from the euphoria of the experience of bringing down such an exquisite masterpiece of lumber, he had me engulfed in his broad shoulders and thick arms. Every breath I managed to take was fueled with the scent of fresh pine and cold lager. It was a perfect smell for the man standing before me.

He placed his rough calloused hand under my chin and tipped my head back so that he could press his firm lips to mine. I gratefully parted my lips, inviting him in.

He hooked both hands under my behind and picked me up. I wrapped my arms around his broad shoulders and my legs around his slim hips. He walked me over to the picnic table that was close by. He carefully put me down before pulling down his zipper ever so slightly, still aware that there might still be someone who could see us. He slipped his rough hands up my short dress, pushing my thin cotton panties to the side.

He slipped into me, easy and slow. He wrapped his arms around me to diminish the obviousness of his thrusting.

“OY! You two!” Cait called from the playground not far from where we were.

Danse stilled, his barley breath coming in hard exhales against my ear.

“If you want to watch then keep your dirty mouth shut.” I called to her. This caused Danse to go into a frenzy. He held me tight to his body and moved in and out of me with fierceness. I couldn’t stop the moan of pleasure as he buried himself into me.

Off in the distance I barely registered the curse that escaped Cait’s lips.

Danse finished in a wave of excitement, filling every need that I felt the moment I saw him pick up the ax and attack the majestic tree.

Cait whistled but it hardly registered with me. 

But what did shake me to the core was the slight chuckle from Danse. It tickled my ear, filling my lungs with Pine and Lager.


	2. Kidnapping at County Crossing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's official. My OC is that one settler that always gets kidnapped.

Nora had received a settlement update on her pip-boy from Preston about the lack of necessities in County Crossing. She carefully made her way from Kingsport Lighthouse to the settlement in need, only stopping at Finch Farm for a quick bite to eat. 

Smith narrowly missed the turrets in the National Guard Training Yard before she reached County Crossing. The little settlement had grown substantially since her last visit. A man in a dirty tan suit jogged up to Smith from his station at the artillery cannon. Beads of sweat were rolling profusely down his face in the strong afternoon sun.

“General! Thank god you're here. We're running low on space and beds. A local family were run out of their home by a gang of raiders. We offered them protection by the Minutemen. We just weren't expecting there to be so many of them.” he said, pulling off his fedora and wringing it out between his hands.

“Don't worry about it. Is that stuff I was working on last time still here?” Nora asked.

He nodded and pointed behind the already sizeable dormitory that smith built when founding the Minutemen settlement.

Smith had been working relentlessly for hours. The devastating heat had started to ease as the sun began to dip lower in the sky. Even with the looming relief of twilight not far, the damage of the sun had been done. Pain and stored heat from the sun radiated from the burned patches of skin across her cheeks, nose, and upper lip.

She was about to reach for the small jar of tarberry leaf gel in the pocket of her vault suit, when a big strong arm hooked around her neck and began pulling her towards the street. She struggled, kicking her legs and clawing at the arm, but the person who had a hold of her was much larger and stronger than she was. 

For Nora, where there should have been terror and panic, there was excitement. The gang of raiders had captured everyone in the settlement and had them all lined up on the broken pavement. Nora got a glimpse of the man that had ambushed her. He was tall and lean, with broad shoulders. He wore dark jeans and a faded black leather motorcycle jacket. He had on a few pieces of gunner armor that had been painted black. His blonde hair was messily pushed back out of his face.

His intense blue eyes twinkled as he secured Nora's hands behind her back. Nora's excitement surged at the feeling of metal cuffs and his callused hands on her wrist.

“Tighter.” She leaned into him and softly hummed her response in his ear. 

His eyes widened, not expecting that reaction. “What?” She felt his voice rumbled deep in his chest as he pressed into her back.

“I like being cuffed.” The General looked up at the raider through her long lashes.

He didn't have a chance to respond when another raider shouted at the settlers “We're taking one of you hostage!” The rough looking woman was eyeing a teenaged boy who had been kidnapped a few months before by a different gang.

Smith wasn't going to let that happen again. Plus this gave her something fun to do. She turned to the female raider who seemed to be the leader and snapped her fingers to get her attention “I volunteer!”

To the General's pleasure, it was the blonde man who responded “Good. Fireborn, get me the leash.” he barked the order at a massive man wearing raider power armor. He was handed a black leather dog leash and collar.

“If you want your friend back it will be two thousand caps. You have two days.” He told the settlers, dropping a combat knife tip first at his feet. He then turned to the gang of raiders, “Let's move out!”

Saugus Ironworks. That is where the gang had established base. The tall blond man had brought her all the way to the back of the iron plant, into a room where a vat of molten metal was situated in the middle. Grate platforms and steel stairs encircled the giant crucible. He led Smith to the platform opposite the door and leaned over her. “I'm going to have so much fun with you. On your knees.” He placed his hands on her shoulders and forced her down to a kneeling position.

“You don't have to threaten me about what you're going to do to me if you don't get the ransom in time, or stand inappropriately close. ” Her statement came out as an invitation. She could see his pants begin to tighten around the fly. 

He gave her a playful slap on the cheek, more of a pat. “I might just keep you as a play slave. You're probably worth more than the caps we're asking for.” He grinned at her. He wasn't wrong. She grinned back at his obvious lack of knowledge of who she was.

“So, should I call you sir or master?” She asked, watching the fire growing in his eyes. “Or even Daddy?” With that he let out a hiss of satisfaction.

He paced to the railing then back to Nora, trying to make up his mind. “Fuck it. I can test out the goods before I buy.” He smirked at her. He made quick progress removing her armor and her pip-boy. 

“I could use this.” He said more to himself. He quickly fastened it to his left wrist before moving, calculating slow, to the zipper of her vault suit. He pulled it all the way down to her waist before pulling on the leash, forcing her to stand up and stumble towards the metal railing. He turned her around and pushed her into the metal pillar at the corner of the platform.

He walked back towards the stairs where a wooden crate was situated by the wall and produced a rope. He prowled towards her like a predator, his eyes devouring her. The thrill of what was about to happen had Nora wiggling her fingers in excitement.

He skillfully tied Nora to the metal beams, creating an intricate harness with the rope.

The doors burst open as soon as the blonde man stood up to examine his work. The reader angrily yelled “I’ve already started a scene, Fireborn. What the fuck is so important that you thought interrupting me would be a good idea?” before turning to see the armored raider at the door explode from a rocket hit to the back of the head.

The General made a loud excited noise as someone in a massive X-01 suite, with the blue Minutemen symbol painted across the chest plate, emerged from the dark hallway. It's glowing eyes flashing up at them before a blinding red streak of light hit the raider straight in the chest, burning a gaping hole through his abdominal cavity.

Danse holstered his laser rifle and then pulled off his helmet. “Damn it, soldier! This is the second time this month and it’s only the tenth!”

“What can I say? I like these scenes with you, Sir.” The title seductively caressed his ear and moved him into action.

The Lieutenant General quickly sprinted up the stairs, where his commanding officer was still bound. Danse yanked off the pip-boy off of the corps and kicked the raiders body into the vat of molten metal before exiting his suit. 

Nora bit her lower lip and wiggled her toes insider her boots in excitement. She watched as lustful thoughts flitted across his warm brown eyes. “He did excellent work on…” He didn't finish but pointed at Smith's restraints. He took a step closer and pushed one lapel of her jumpsuit to the side, freeing one of her breasts. He took her nipple between his index finger and thumb and gave the sensitive flesh a generous tug, causing Nora to gasp. 

Danse pulled his knife out of the holster that was secured to his right calf and with one fluid motion, cut her free from her bondage. Before Smith had a chance to stand up, the former Paladin had pulled her down over his knee. His hand came down on her ass, hard. The sting caused Nora to gasp out loud.

Nora knew that she was going to be punished for the jealousy these scenes caused Danse, but the punishment is what she was after.

Danse grabbed her by the nape of the neck and pulled her up to a kneeling position. He stood and the General didn't dare move. He took half a step back so that she could watch as he unzipped the black marine wet suit. The elevated heat had caused droplets of sweat to accumulate under the material of the suit. As Danse freed his chest and arms they began to flow freely. He stopped the removal of clothing at his waist and tied the sleeves around his hips. 

“Stand up.” He ordered in his deep authoritative voice. Nora obliged. “Cuffed hands in front, soldier.” She followed the direction happily. She leaned forward and easily stepped back through the loop that was her bound arms. Danse grabbed Nora right above the elbow and led her to the stairs. 

He placed his large calloused hands flush against her chest before pushing his fingers under the fabric of her jumpsuit and pulling it down past her elbows. He didn’t just expose her but also restraining her arms. Danse moved down to her hips where her suit had bunched and freed every sensitive part he could have ever wanted. “Do not move or I will keep you on the edge of climax all night. Do you understand?” Nora nodded and bit her lip as the man in front of her knelt down on the step below her. 

There was no hesitation as he went straight for her core. His tongue traced the inside of her folds before focusing on her swollen bud. Nora tilted her head back and let out a loud moan. She laced her fingers into his thick and voluminous hair to steady herself as his mouth turned her knees into jelly. Danse slipped a finger into her and pressed the pad of his finger tip along her front wall. Smith bucked her hips in response to the building pressure at the base of her pelvis. 

Danse dislodged himself from her and Nora knew immediately that she had made a huge mistake. The lieutenant reached up and pulled her hands out of his hair and yanked them apart, breaking the the chain in the middle of the cuffs. He pushed her down so that she was sting on the landing with her feet resting on the step below her. He pulled her vault suit completely off, leaving her in just her boots.

“I told you not to move.” his eyes pierced into hers, as hot and molten as the melted iron below them. He swiftly flipped her over and moved to kneel between her legs. Nora hand flew to her mouth as he spanked each one of her cheeks. He managed to free his throbbing dick from his wet suit with one hand while he rubbed the smarting skin on Nora’s rear.

Nora pushed back into him when she felt him at her entrance. She was rewarded with a heavy grunt. He spanked her again, causing her to clench down on him. Danse reached forward and rubbed the tip of his thumb along her bottom lip. Smith obliged and sucked softly on the digit. He pulled it out of her mouth with a pop and pressed his palms on her cheeks to spread her and pressed his thumb slowly into her ass as he continued to pump his hips. 

Nora came hard around him. Danse groaned his approval and pumped his hips hard a few more times before finding his own release. He pulled out of her and sat down next to her limp body on the platform. He reached over and softly brushed her hair out of her face.

“I thought you weren’t going to let me finish?” She teased him, reaching up and catching his hand before he pulled it away. He smirked and leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.

“General, we should move out.” He stood up and began to pull his suit back on. He bent over and retrieved her vault suit and her pip-boy and handed them to her.

Nora dressed and accepted the laser rifle that Danse held out for her. Righteous Authority fit in her hands like a glove but Danse was the one who fit in her wild life perfectly.


	3. Negotiations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Honor of Fallout's 20th birthday! Enjoy.

Her hands stung as they hit the mahogany table. His steel eyes crinkled in the corners, satisfied by her reaction. He was under her skin.

The cold damp limestone bricks mirrored the hostel tension between the General of the Minutemen and the Elder of the Brotherhood. An impasse was met. Neither one wanting to give in to the others demands. The Brotherhood needed crops and the Minutemen needed a bird’. But, beyond the solid doors of the General's office, no one in the Commonwealth knew of the building tension between the two factions.

“Diana, if you burst out like that again, I will have to leave.” His smooth baritone voice caressed her ears in a way that she was unprepared for.

“When you are inside these fortifications you will call me General. I am not your subordinate, Arthur.” Her long thin fingers dug into the bridge of her delicate nose as she struggled to regain her composure.

“You’re not getting a Mark-Two, that’s the end of this discussion.” Maxson crossed his arms across his chest, defiance in his body language. 

Diana turned away from the table and marched to the double doors. She held one of them open and made a sweeping motion with her arm. “Then leave.”

Arthur stood and crossed the room in three strides. His hand came down hard on the door, forcing the knob out of Diana’s hand and slamming it back into the doorframe. She was trapped. He had stepped even closer, forcing her to back into the door that she had previously held open for him. “Look, we have enough rations to last two weeks. If we can’t buy crops from at least one of your settlements, we will starve.”

He was so close that Diana could see the full extent of the scars across his face. The sincerity in his steel blue eyes only fueled her anger. “Then go back to the Capitol. Go home, Arthur.” 

“God, damn it!” He turned away from her. “We aren’t leaving. No matter how badly you want us to. We’re your only hope of destroying the Institute.” 

“You’re delusional.”

He spun around and grasped her shoulders in a vicegrip. His stare burned the skin across the General’s cheeks. He watched as the flush moved down her neck and disappeared beneath the white collar of her Minutemen uniform. He found himself loosening his grip, his hand sliding up her shoulders. A soft sigh escaped her lips as his thumb skimmed across the exposed skin above her collar.

Diana closed her copper eyes as Arthur brushed his lips across her jaw. Her gloved fingers grasped the lapels of his coat before wandering across the black material covering his chest. She unfastened the buckle at the base of his throat, the zipper smoothly road its track down his chest. Before she could slip her fingers under his jumpsuit, Maxson captured her wrists in his hands.

The Elder spun her around, pressing her down onto the table with the palm of his left hand. Diana’s ears were pounding as he reached around her and made fast with the buttons of pants. His other hand sliding up her back and into the hair at the nape of her neck. The General winced as his fingers combed deep into her scalp, trapping her strands of hair in his grip. Arthur pressed her into the table with his hips as he continued to unfasten his flight suit. The sudden exposure to the cold damp air of the Minutemen conference room caused Arthur's skin to prickle. 

Maxson grabbed the tails of her coat and flipped them up past the small of her back. Diana pressed her hips into him as he slipped his rough fingers into the hem of her pants. She couldn’t conceal a squirm of excitement as he pulled down her pants, slowly exposing her to the open air. Arthur roughly pushed her flush with the table again, leaving her pants only pushed down to her mid-thigh. 

The General gasped at the sudden sensation of Arthur’s beard raking across her sensitive skin. The palms of his hands kneaded the top of her thighs before cupping the underside of her round cheeks. 

Diana pressed her cheek into the cold hard tabletop. The sensation was polar opposite of heat behind her. He had opened his mouth and engulfed her. His tongue probed and swirled until a gasp was pulled from her lips.

His hand came down hard. The sound alone was arousing but the added sting sent her to another plane. “Not another sound.” He commanded. His voice rumbling the apex between her legs.

Arthur brought his mouth up to meet his hands. His kissed turned to sucking as he brought her cheek into his mouth. Her soft flesh between his teeth only fueled the heat and pressure in his groin. He bit down before detaching with a gratifying pop. His palm soothing the angry O on her skin. His free hand cupped her sex and his finger explored her slickness.

The General brought her hand down, cradling her sensitive nub between her pointer and middle finger. Maxson groaned when he found her fingers with his own. He let them linger on top of hers as she moved in quick little circles.

He pulled his hand away and stroked his shaft, covering its length in her wetness. He steadied her with his free hand, placing it on the small of her back. Her juices allowed his head to glide effortlessly between her pink cheeks. 

It was a foreign sensation for Diana as he pushed himself into her body. The place where she had wanted ached with emptiness. Yet, she found herself pressing into him. Her fingers moved faster as she raced towards climax.

A sound escaped the Elders mouth that surprised both of them. A moan filled with ecstasy rumbled through his chest, sending her over the edge. Her sex clenched on nothingness as euphoria rolled through her body over and over again.

Her body shook and her back arched beneath him. He tangled his fingers into her hair once more and pulled her into a standing position, exposing her neck. His other hand traveled from her hip and up her body until his fingers gripped her throat. 

She was completely at his mercy and it didn't even make her flinch.

He came, hot and fast, spilling every drop he had into her body. 

“You can have two ‘birds for continued shipment's of food.” She shivered as he whispered into her ear.

“Deal.”


	4. What I Wish Happened In Chapter Twenty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what I wished happened in chapter 20 of my fic 'Paladin of Recon Squad Gladius'. There is a lot more angst to come in that fic before any of the fun stuff... If I didn't already have a story planned out I would have found a place to insert this into it. But sadly, it has to go here, with all of its fluff, smut, and angst.... Oh, and I was stupid drunk, so uh, enjoy lol.

I flinched as my knuckle banged against the icy steel door. I hated the way each knock echoed down the hall, like an angry animal trying to escape the confines of the Prydwen. I prayed that Cade wouldn’t be in his office. Yet, I was half expecting his head would pop out into the hallway anyway. I tried to find Danse as soon as Proctor Quinlan’s Squire let it slip that he had returned from Fort Strong. Cade had stopped me before I even managed to step out of Quinlan’s office and threatened to lock me in with Neriah’s mole rats for a week.

That was obviously not part of my agenda. So, twelve hours and a short nap later, I found myself unable to wait any longer for him to emerge from his fortress of solitude.

The lock disengaged and the steel door swung inward to reveal Danse standing disheveled in the the doorway. The grogginess that clung to his eyelids evaporated the moment his eyes landed on me. A flush licked at his face and ears. His arms instinctively crossed in front of his chest, creating a literal and figurative barrier. 

I knew my mouth was hanging open. I felt stupid for thinking he would sleep in his uniform but of course he wasn’t. Gray sweatpants hung low on his hips, exposing the thick waistband of his briefs and his undershirt was far to small for his physique. It strained at the the sleeves and barely came down below his navel. My eyes were drawn to the exposed skin below the hem of his surprisingly white shirt. Muscle, and not the kind of wiry muscle seen out in the wasteland. Defined lines and the acuminate pattern of hair screamed for me to look lower but the rasp of his drowsy voice snapped me out of my trance. 

“What are you doing?” His eyebrows were in danger of molding into one. I could feel the onslaught of a reprimand creeping into the moment before I could respond. 

I furthered my inappropriate behavior by slamming the canister of coffee into his forearm. “Come on, big guy. We have work to do.” His fingers grazed mine as he instinctively caught the thurmose, not necessarily because he wanted to receive the gift. 

I pushed past him and entered his private quarters. A single bed was against the wall, sheets still in a disarray. Filing cabinets, lockers, and desks were all pushed against the walls, leaving a big open space in the middle of his room. The only piece that could be considered decoration was a Brotherhood of Steel flag next to the door.

I smirked as he slowly closed the door with his foot. He had opened the canister and was turning slowly towards me. His eyes were closed as he inhaled deeply, a faint smile tugged at his lips. His eyes darkened as he spotted the small pink box I had retrieved from the inside pocket of my jacket. I raised it up and shook it, the contents rattled softly inside. I tossed it onto his bed, his eyes following it all the while. “Eat some breakfast while I pack for you.” 

It didn’t take much coasting to get him to agree. He hummed an affirmation as he sipped his black coffee. He sat down on his bed slowly, one foot planted on the steel floor while his other was tucked behind his knee. 

On the desk farthest from his bed was where a haphazardly dropped duffle bag was resting. As I peered inside the bag, I made a note to myself; if I wanted to invade his privacy again, all I needed to do was bring him coffee and a box of cakes. That thought reminded me of something my mother had told me. “Louise, the way to get a man to do what you want is through his stomach.” I know she got the actual saying wrong but she still wasn't wrong. 

“Where are your clothes?” I asked as I pulled open the drawer of his desk and began to rummage through it for more ammo. 

After a moment of no response, I turned to look at him. His mouth was full of pastry but he was pointing at the lockers next to the desk with a powdered sugar covered finger. My mother really wasn’t wrong. The evidence was clear as I pulled open the lockers containing my commanding officers under clothes. 

As I removed a short stack of flight suits I came across black fabric neatly folded at the bottom. I began to imagine what Danse would look like in it as the dress uniform unfolded in my hands. “Is this yours?” I asked, only having seen Maxson in one just like it.

“I am an officer, Louise.” He teased.

Louise? Was that a smirk? I couldn’t quite tell as he returned to his box of cakes but there was a way to find out. I bent over and pulled off my boots a quietly as I could to not bring attention to myself. The thrill I felt as I slipped into the suit was muddied by the discomfort of my cloths bunching under his uniform. My face grew hot in anticipation of his reaction to my antics. I stood there and watched him as he tried to decide which single wrapped cake he was going to devour next. 

His gaze flicked away from his beloved breakfast and pinned me down with the heat of a nuclear reactor. Artic water pooled in the pit of my stomach as the corners of his mouth twitched with amusement. I suddenly felt like pray under his attention. I rotated slowly to allow him to inspect every angle but as I turned back to face him, he was already standing. The reverberating blow of the thermos hitting his desk sent a shock wave through the thickening air. Was he chuckeling? Oh my God, he was! He was enjoying my game, enjoying having me in his space. 

As I side stepped his advance, the air around me was disturbed by his intoxicating scent. It coated my brain like viscous heat. A giggle bubbled up from my chest as I pulled at the loose fabric at my shoulders. “What? Does it not go with my eyes?” 

“Take it off, Knight.” He couldn’t hide his grin as he lunged to grab me.

I jumped back as his fingertips missed their target. His eyes darkened once more as I wiggled my body to taunt him. The chuckle that escaped his lips made me soar like balloon caught in an updraft. I had to hear it again. 

The springs of his mattress creaked dangerously as I jumped onto his bed. Danse slowly inched towards the end of the bed. His stance ready for my next move. “Louise, you’re going to rip my uniform.” He warned.

“You’re probably right.” I humored him and jumped off the bed. 

My attempt at dodging him was met with a shoulder to the stomach as we went flying back. The mattress wasn’t as soft as I landed on my back. A yelp of shock was followed by Danse’s uncontrollable laughter. It took me a moment to realise I had been the one who had made the noise and that the man sitting on top of me was laughing at me. 

“Think it’s funny do you?”

He answered with a tug on zipper of the flight suit. His chuckles shook through his body and tightened the icy knots in my stomach. I swatted at his hand as his fingers grazed the skin above the lapel of my shirt. It didn’t stop him and I didn’t want it to. His eyes held humor but something ravenous lurked below the surface. That’s when his hands clamped around my wrists. His hot breath puffed across my skin with each chuckle. I was drowning in the aroma of coffee and maple, which clung to his skin. 

Anticipation crawled across my skin as I became painfully aware of the heat and pressure of his body straddling my own. It pushed me over the edge and I fell down, down into the inky depths of his soul devouring eyes. As his breathing eased, the grip of his weathered hands loosened. A firm hand gently caressed the side of my face. Danse’s gaze was molten tourmaline through a thick forest of lashes. My lower lip was released from it’s instinctive captivity by the soothing stroke of his thumb. 

I needed him. I needed every square inch of my body to touch his and as I pulled myself into him by the nape of his neck, I felt him freez. The pause before his lips crashed into my own, planted a seed of doubt in the back of my mind. Why did he stop? What made him continue? Why couldn’t I stop?

His strong grip reminded me why. My hands shook as I helped him undress me. Each piece of clothing fell to the floor with muffled thuds. My heart pounded in my ears, deafening the mechanical hum of the Prydwen. His lips left trails of fire on my skin while the roughness of his jaw left glacial chills in its wake. 

He rolled over and pulled me on top of his half naked body. It was… unexpected. He willingly placed himself into a submissive position, giving me the freedom to choose. And I chose to devour him. 

The stubble of his jaw sent electrical pulses through the delicate skin of my lips. Hands grabbed desperately at the remaining clothing and the gasps escaping my own mouth was arousing. His hands grasped my hips as he angled me over his erection. I desperately wanted to see it. I could feel him between my thighs and evey nip of his teeth flexed his cock against my body. 

I slid down to the end of the bed, his hips bucked into the palms of my hands. It was glorious and thick. I could feel my mouth water as the satan skin of his shaft pointed boldly in my direction. 

He sighed loudly as I grasped him. His eyes closed and his fingers gripped the thin fabric of his sheets. He tasted of salt and fabric detergent. A curious combination for the wasteland. I licked him from base to the ridge of his head and hummed my approval as his fingers found their way into my pinned hair. I took him into my mouth and tasted his own arousal. The deep rumble in his chest sent shockwaves down to my core. 

I sheathed my teeth between my lips and pulled him in, deeply. He was broad and long and as he reached the back of my soul, a deep moan escaped his lips. His head was tilted back and all I could see was the inciting stubble of his strong jaw. I cupped his balls gently in the palm of my hand. With each stroke of my tongue along the edge of his head, his balls would tighten. Danse’s fingers had knotted themselfs tightly into my hair, strands fell loose from the tension. My lips popped loudly with the loss of suction as he pulled me off of him, a loud groan rumbled his body. 

I was thrown down onto the hard mattress once more. His hands gripped the backs of my knees and forced them up to my chest. He reached forward and ran his fingers along my bottom lip. “Suck.” He commanded. I was quick to comply. His eyes closed as I sucked his index and middle fingers into my mouth. My walls clenched on nothingness as he pressed the pads of his fingers against my tongue. 

He pulled his hand away and reached down. He was bold, running his slick fingers between my folds, placing pressure on my sensitive nub. I gasped as he pushed his fingers into my aching pussy. His fingers curled up before I found myself empty again. I groaned loudly in frustration and completely missed that he had covered his shaft in my arousal.

His head slipped between my folds as he shifted my legs onto his shoulders. His chest hair scratched the back of my thighs. The sensation caused arousal to pool and then drip down the cleft of my ass. The bed banged loudly against the steel wall as he slammed into me. The sudden fullness caused lights to pop behind my eyelids. 

Danse sat up and pulled me towards him. His thighs pressed tightly against my hips. His brows were knotted together with an unrelated emotion. That seed of doubt began to sprout in the depths of my core. He took my leg and crossed it over to his other shoulder, forcibly tightening my hold on his shaft.

He bashed his hips into mine, his already sheathed shaft reached even deeper into my soul. His pupils were dilated, two interstellar black holes, sucking the light out of the room. Each thrust added a brick of mounting pressure. His hands, the friction between our skin, the brisk sharpness of his teeth, the fullness of him being inside me… he pushed me to the sumet and hungrily watched as I shattered into a million pieces beneath him. 

*.*.*

Her grip pulsated around me as she writhed with pleasure. Her head had snapped back, the vain in her neck distended as a flush bloomed from her chest to her face. Her thin fingers desperately clung to my sheets as she rode out the waves that shook her entire body.

Yet, she was silent. Her jaw was clenched tightly. Restrained in even the most intimate of moments. 

I pulled out of her and watched as her pussy continued to clench down on nothing. Her arousal dripped from her swollen lips. In that moment I wanted to chase my own pleasure, to lick her clean before filling her again. 

But I couldn’t. 

Louise caught me in her gaze, understanding flashed across her features. She sat up and quickly began to scramble for her clothing, dressing faster than it took to remove them in the first place. 

We had crossed a line and I had failed to stop it in time. 

She moved for the door and as her hand reached for it, she looked back at me still sitting in my disheveled sheets. “Paladin.” Pain flashed across her face and licked the angry hole in my chest. 

“Knight.”


End file.
